


Apocalypse

by Naemi



Series: Josh/Elijah Shorts [5]
Category: The Faculty RPF
Genre: Abusive Relationship, Alternate Reality, Angst, Disturbing, Drama, M/M, Violence
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-03-01
Updated: 2012-03-01
Packaged: 2017-12-04 02:10:50
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 235
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/705309
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Naemi/pseuds/Naemi
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>If such things as monsters existed, they would not hide under the bed or in the closet.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Apocalypse

**Author's Note:**

  * For [BabyDracky](https://archiveofourown.org/users/BabyDracky/gifts).



> [Alternate Reality]

 

If such things as monsters existed, they would not hide under the bed or in the closet—there would be no need to hide at all, regarding the enormous crowd of monsters named human beings infesting Earth: a foul masquerade.

Elijah knew many disguises, saw through them with an unshakable knowledge of human nature, and thought he was prepared.

When he met Josh, though, he realized he had never understood the least bit. He would be the first and only to permanently turn Elijah's world upside down, sometimes good, often bad; the more he thought he'd understand the man, the less he could foresee what he'd be up to.

It still went well for a while; with all the somersaults Elijah's heart wasted on Josh, he was strong enough to go along, pick himself up, and try anew: anything for the sake of a love that wasn't love but pure tenure.

And over the years, Elijah stopped being Elijah; the faint image of himself merely lingered in the shadows.

If such things as monsters existed, they would not hide under the bed or in the closet—they would possess a handsome man, look at you through honey eyes, seduce you with a whiskey voice, eat you up alive without you ever noticing.

All this crossed Elijah's mind in the blink of an eye while he held out the gun, aiming at Josh.

No more masquerade.

**Author's Note:**

> Beta'd by the wonderful **HoneyAndVinegar** , who also made sure that all characters were returned unharmed.
> 
> [Visit my LJ-community [Bunny Bash](http://bunnybash.livejournal.com) to leave me a prompt at any time.]
> 
> [Feedback is love.]


End file.
